


Serendipity

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Rain In Gotham [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of sports, Ed loving it, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oswald and Ed love old movies, Oswald being cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: "Jim’s mouth went dry when he saw Harvey come out of the hallway. His hair was tied back, skin still flushed and heated from his shower, looking relaxed and happy to see him. He barely formed the coherent words, “Hey, Harv. I brought food,” He pointed to the coffee table. Smooth, Gordon, he thought. Real smooth…"





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved writing this series, and I may do one more. Enjoy! 
> 
> as always, just for fun. No money being made.

Harvey Bullock wasn’t exactly the kind of man one would call to overanalyze a situation. Usually in doing so, he learned very quickly, that any kind of overanalyzing got you in trouble. But ever since he let the word ‘love’ slip in that text message, he began kicking himself. He was currently vacuuming his apartment in preparation for Jim’s arrival. Luckily, Jim came over at least 3 times a week, so the apartment got a thorough cleaning on those particular evenings. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have bothered. Harvey was content to live the bachelor life, or so he thought…

Harvey sighed as he wrapped the cord to the vacuum up and put it away in the hall closet. He glanced at his watch. “Shit,” he cursed, as he realized he would barely have time to shower and make himself at least somewhat presentable. He kept replaying the conversation over in his mind; even though it was through a screen in print words, they said a lot. At least, Harvey did. He let his guard down around Jim too often, and what he felt for the other man finally slipped. Or, at least, halfway slipped. Harvey padded back to his bathroom and turned on the shower to as cold as he could stand it, because this line of thinking could only lead to trouble. Especially when Jim promised to bring pizza and beer…who knows what Harvey would let slip when his lips were loosened with alcohol?

The freezing water didn’t help his thoughts of Jim go away. He still thought about his baby blue eyes that always shined at Harvey like he was the most important person on the planet when they were together. His sandy blonde hair that had Harvey wondering if it felt as soft as it looked, and how unbelievably sexy it was when it fell in his face sometimes. Jim Gordon was absolutely was going to be the death of him; the way he walked, talked…hell, the way he fucking smelled drove Harvey completely insane at times. The sad thing was, is that Jim seemed totally oblivious. Or, what’s worse is…that is if he did know, then he didn’t seem to care. That thought made Harvey grit his teeth in frustration. He washed and rinsed quickly, and dressed in what would be appropriate for a night of watching the basketball game on TV and hanging out with his best friend. He tied his long hair back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, and checked himself once in the mirror. Deeming it as good as it was going to get, Harvey walked out of his bedroom to find Jim already in his living room. Oh right…Harvey thought; Jim had a key. Harvey smiled at him, not wanting to say anything just yet. 

Jim’s mouth went dry when he saw Harvey come out of the hallway. His hair was tied back, skin still flushed and heated from his shower, looking relaxed and happy to see him. He barely formed the coherent words, “Hey, Harv. I brought food,” He pointed to the coffee table. Smooth, Gordon, he thought. Real smooth…

“Well, you said you would.” Harvey joked, and sat down on the sofa next to Jim. “How’s our favorite nut jobs doing?” 

“Recovering.” Jim responded. 

“Can’t believe it, though. I mean, Penguin and Nygma?” Harvey raised an eyebrow, and reached for a beer, and handed Jim one. 

“I can. They kind of…off set each other. They fit, you know?” Jim knew the feeling all too well, fitting with someone like that. Well, not in exactly the way Oswald and Ed fit…Jim stopped thinking about it, lest he go bright red in the face. 

“You alright, buddy?” Harvey asked, concerned. Jim had a wicked flush on his face and neck, and Harvey thought it sexy as hell…however, he wanted to make sure Jim wasn’t sick or anything. 

Damn it, Jim thought. Of course he would notice…Jim shrugged off the leather jacket he was wearing and slung it over the back of the couch. “Yeah, just hot in here,” Jim shrugged. 

“Okie dokie…well, let’s watch the game, shall we?” Harvey suggested, and grabbed the remote. Harvey mourned the loss of Jim’s leather jacket on him because Jim looked downright edible in it.   
On Jim's end, the proximity to Harvey, while usually good, was distracting Jim in all the wrong ways…or the right ways, if he was honest with himself. He had always had a thing for long hair, on women and men. He loved having something to grab onto…okay, stop, Jim scolded himself. 

An hour had gone by, and a few beers and a few slices of pizza gone between them, Harvey and Jim found themselves scolding the players on the screen, Harvey even bunching up a napkin and throwing it at the TV. They were currently hollering at the power forward for missing the free throw, Harvey going red in face. 

“Oh, how mature,” Jim teased. 

“I am the pinnacle of maturity, thank you very much,” Harvey tried to sound indignant, which only made Jim laugh even harder than he already was. Harvey scoffed and shoved him lightly on the shoulder. “You cannot say that even passed for a decent free throw. It looked like he was tossing a shot put. To think they get paid more than we do, and we put our lives on the line,” 

“I never said it was,” 

“Point made, then,” 

“Obviously not; he missed,” Jim laughed when Harvey rolled his eyes. Jim always loved this time they had together. Not having to worry about the job, or what kind of craziness they were going to endure the next day, or what sort of threat of death someone held over their heads at the current time. It was just Jim and Harvey, not Gordon and Bullock. They could leave their inhibitions at the door, and it put Jim at ease like nothing else. Which thinking on that last bit, it probably wasn’t a good idea as he watched Harvey’s neck muscles work as he swallowed his beer. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Harvey asked, slapping Jim out of his haze. 

“N-no. Just spaced out for a sec. Sorry,” Jim mumbled, staring at his hands now. 

“Okay. What’s up? You’ve been acting weird since you got here. Something happen at Penguin’s? They smooch in front of ya? I know It would scar me for life. I warned you about that…” Harvey joked, but he really was worried about his friend. His friend who he would take a bullet for, who he wished he could protect from all the evil that this wretched city had to offer, just to save the light that sometimes threatened to burn out in Jim. If he had his way, Harvey would wrap Jim in his arms to shield him from everything, vowing to never let him get hurt again.

“I’m fine. Just been—just been thinking lately,” 

“We’ve had this talk, Jim. You can’t work that brain of yours too hard. You’ll get worry lines on that pretty face of yours,” Harvey blurted out, trying for a joking tone but in reality he was dead serious. Jim Gordon was the most beautiful man Harvey had ever laid eyes on. Every time Jim had a cut or a bruise on his face, Harvey wanted to pummel whoever did it into the concrete. How dare someone mess with perfection?

Jim’s cheeks burned from the comment, but he tried to keep up the joking tone. “Oh, yeah…no lines for this irresistible face,” 

“There ya go,” Harvey took another swig of his beer, trying to cover up the sincerity. Anything else stupid that came out of his mouth tonight could be blamed on that instead of what it was…Harvey wanting someone he couldn’t ever have. Jim Gordon was just a fantasy that would stay there in the dark recesses of his brain, at night when he only had the darkness and his right hand for company. 

“You know what you said earlier, about how it’s sad that Oswald and Ed are getting some and we aren’t?” Jim asked, shifting to look at Harvey. 

“Uh…yeah, ‘cause it is. Why?” Harvey asked, curious. 

“I agree. It is sad,” 

“Especially for you. I’m used to it, partner,” Harvey joked, but had a sad tone behind it that Jim caught. 

“I mean…Oswald looked happy. I mean, genuinely happy. Ed did, too. I’ve never seen Oswald like that before,” Jim then added, “Not even with me,” 

“Don’t you dare compare yourself to Nygma,” Harvey scolded. “You’re not still hung up on Penguin are you?” he asked, hoping beyond hope that Jim wasn’t pining…again.

“No—no. Nothing like that, and I’m not comparing myself to him, for God’s sake; It’s just…how is Ed the one to make him smile like that? I never did that. I never made Lee smile like that…or Barbara…or anyone for that matter. Not for lack of trying, mind you, but still. I was always wrapped up in my own head, not really paying attention to them. It wasn’t fair to them at all,” Jim couldn’t help thinking in this self-deprecating manner but he got like this sometimes when he had one beer too many. Harvey knew this, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t miss the way Jim leaned into the touch ever so slightly. 

“Sometimes…sometimes things just don’t work out. Sometimes, it usually isn’t either fault of the people involved, but the situation you’re in. You’re not a bad guy, Jim. Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Harvey meant every word. He knew he would thank every deity in existence if was lucky enough to call Jim Gordon his own. 

“Thanks, Harvey,” Jim’s voice went an octave deeper, and it made Harvey shiver. He needed a damn cigarette. He needed a fucking drink stronger than beer. He needed to stop touching Jim or he would end up doing something he knew he would later regret for screwing up their friendship. He reluctantly let go of Jim’s shoulder and reached into the table beside the couch for his secret stash of cigarettes. 

Jim furrowed his brow at the sudden loss of contact, and looked over to see Harvey reaching into his table drawer by the couch. He frowned when he saw what Harvey came back with. “I thought you quit,” 

“Only sometimes, now. Not a big deal,” Harvey shrugged and was rolling the cigarette between his fingers and flicking the lighter on and off. A few beats of silence passed between them, and Harvey didn’t know if what he was about to do was worth it. 

Jim smirked. “Are you going to smoke that or mind meld with it?” he teased. 

“Depends,” 

“On what?” Jim asked, shaking evident in his voice. His eyes of their own accord kept straying to Harvey’s lips that looked so soft and plush and begging to be kissed. 

“On what happens,” Harvey said, looking Jim in the eyes. He didn’t miss the way that Jim looked at his lips, and smiled a little. Maybe he wasn’t dreaming after all, and Jim could maybe…MAYBE want what he had been wanting for years. If he was dreaming this, he never ever wanted to wake up. 

“When?” Jim asked, breathing a tad too heavily now. 

“Now,” Harvey breathed out, before dropping the cigarette and lighter to the floor and cradled Jim’s face in his hands like he was the most delicate human being in the world, and pressed his lips to Jim’s. Jim sucked in a breath through his nose, and kissed Harvey with everything he had. He had never felt this way when he had kissed anyone, and he was drunk with it. Jim couldn’t control his hands or his body, especially when he had climbed into Harvey’s lap, pressing the other man back into the couch. Harvey groaned when he suddenly had a lap full of Jim Gordon, and wrapped one arm tightly around Jim’s back, and the other hand snaked into his hair. He pulled back, not really wanting to, but he had to know. 

“Jim…” Harvey began, caressing the back of his head and Jim whined at the loss. Harvey knew for certain now Jim fucking Gordon was going to be the death of him. He thought it numerous times tonight, but at that breathy whine he just knew it to be true. “Tell me you want this. Tell me this isn’t a mistake or you buying time here, because I couldn’t take that. It’s not worth losing my best friend and partner over sex. It would just be too much,” 

Jim knew Harvey was serious, and his heart soared with all the feeling he had inside him for the man in front of him. “Harvey…I promise I want this. I will scream it from the top of this apartment building if you want me to,” Jim promised, and held onto the front of Harvey’s shirt. He nuzzled against the crook of Harvey’s neck, his beard being softer than Jim initially thought it would be. He couldn’t get enough of it, and it was driving him crazy. 

Harvey sighed with relief. “Thank God,” and pulled Jim’s face back up to meet his, and kissed him with everything he had in him. All the years of silently pining for this man…watching him go from woman, to man, to woman, thinking that he would never ever be good enough for Jim, he put into this kiss. He allowed his hands to roam over Jim’s body, moaning at the hardness he felt underneath Jim’s t shirt. He moaned louder when Jim broke the kiss and moved onto his neck. Jim sucked at a pulse point lightly, and Harvey couldn’t care less if he left a bruise. He wanted people to know that he was Jim’s, and he always would be. 

“Harvey…you taste so good,” Jim purred, licking a stripe up the side of his neck. 

“Keep talking like that, Boy Scout and you won’t know what hit you,” Harvey warned, but hoping Jim would just keep doing what he was doing. Even though his arousal was now aching in his pants, if the hardness he felt on his thigh was any indication, Jim was faring no better. 

Jim stopped kissing Harvey’s neck, and sat up to face him, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. The grin Jim wore was on the dark side of mischievous. He bent to whisper low in Harvey’s ear. “Promise?” 

Harvey growled, and grabbed Jim’s ass to get better leverage to lift him off the couch, making Jim (not, he did NOT) yelp in the process. Jim felt a twitch in his cock at how strong Harvey was and wrapped his arms around Harvey’s neck. 

“Be careful, Jim. You may have bitten off more than you can chew,” Harvey warned, as he lowered Jim to his own bed, Jim grinning like the cat that got the cream and crooked his finger, motioning Harvey to him. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” he whispered, as he crawled up to meet Jim in bed.

“What a way to go,” Jim growled, and kissed Harvey, licking into his mouth, making him groan and scrabble to get Jim out of his shirt as quickly as possible. 

-0-

“Do you think they hooked up?” Oswald contemplated as he watched Casablanca with Ed. It was one of their favorite movies, and had watched it together numerous times. 

“Most likely.” Ed nodded, looking to Oswald. “Even when I worked at the GCPD, those two just sort of…worked. Annoyed me to no end, but at least Jim kept Bullock off my back when I was working a crime scene,” 

“I noticed it, too.” Oswald added, resting his head on Ed’s chest and sighing. “I’m glad Jim is happy. He deserves to be.” When he felt Ed shift a bit, he added, “Do not say anything,” Ed rolled his eyes…Oswald knew him too well. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything about it. At least they will be busy. Keeps them out of our hair,” Ed commented. 

“Like we aren’t busy?” Oswald joked, sitting up. 

“Oh…we are,” Ed blushed, and looked away from Oswald for a moment. 

“Red is a good color on you,” Oswald chuckled out, and Ed scoffed and pinched him lightly on the shoulder. 

“Don’t poke fun, or I will see how red you get when I—“ 

“Okay, point taken!” Oswald interjected, eyes wide and arousal slowly creeping back in. Ed grinned devilishly back at him. 

“Gotcha,” Ed sang out, and pecked his little bird directly on the lips, and focused back on the movie. Oswald narrowed his eyes at him but began to watch the movie with Ed again, knowing Ed would fulfill the unspoken promise later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life.


End file.
